


Blood on the King's Hands

by poisonkirby



Series: The Era of Rena [2]
Category: Underhero (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, blood warning, general death warning, just kinda like. assume every fic i do with stitches has puzzleman in it, no happy ending lol, puzzleman is there too :), read this and pretend stitches and t bur go to therapy at some point, the happy ending is playing underhero and even then thats not like. happy kdfgndfh, u know what happens :), ya know what greg too lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkirby/pseuds/poisonkirby
Summary: It's been several decades since the demise of Queen Rena and Stitches' ascension to the throne. Although he's barely changed at all, everything around him is.Good thing he has good and faithful friends that are willing to do anything for him.
Series: The Era of Rena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blood on the King's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is apart of my young stitches au!! goes by my canon of stitches n greg being around the same age and t bur is a lab experiment!

“You know, you’re a lot slower, are you feeling okay?” he asked genuinely, earning a tired sigh in response. “I mean it, you used to be better at fighting than this.” he drew back, holding his hands up as a sign of time out. 

“How much more must you insult me, Stitches?” The Baron said, shifting his weight onto his lance to catch his breath. 

“I’m not insulting, I’m being serious.” They had fought several times before, both as bitter enemies. The newly crowned king of darkness and evil versus the champion of good and protector of peace, Baron van Greg. But over the past twenty years or so, a small chunk of Stitches’ normal lifespan, he’d noticed Greg had changed. He was slowing down, he looked different. Tired. He didn’t fight as well and was starting to have trouble moving, even as they fought. 

Greg huffed, raising the eye shield of his helm. “You truly give an air of ignorance, little king.” This earned a glare from the young king, almost piping up to complain, but was cut short. “I am human, and as much as I hate it with all my being, I’m getting… Older. It pains me greatly.” 

Stitches stood silent. He was getting older too, but he could still fight with youthful quickness. Infact, he and the Baron were around the same age, in their sixties, which wasn’t old at all as far as he was concerned. Humans sure were weird. 

“But enough talk, I tire of idle chit-chat on the field of battle.” He raised his lance once more, in a manner Stitches noted as sluggish. 

Stitches readied himself again, pulling back another strike. “As long as you’re sure you can keep up,” 

The next few moments escalated quickly, they exchanged a few good blows on each other before Stitches hit the Baron hard. Harder than he’d meant to. He stumbled over, disoriented, and Stitches took advantage of the moment and charged him. He’d done this move on him before, every time failing and getting countered, it left him wide open. But Greg was immobile, he didn’t even see it coming. He didn’t even have time to react before he was smashed into a nearby pillar, the blow retching a sickening crack from his neck before he slumped onto the ground.  
The sound of his heavy armor hitting the ground was loud. It made Stitches’ hearing ring out terribly, or at least, that’s what he’d told himself. He didn’t get up. 

“H-hey, Greg, are you,” his eyes were blank. They were opened, but he wasn’t there. “Greg- Greg hey, I didn’t mean to- I-I didn’t-” There was blood. 

Lots of blood. More blood than he thought should be normal. It was getting on Stitches as he tried to wake the Baron up. It was pooling between the cracks of the armor and out of his helm. It was coming out of his mouth. 

“Uh- uh- oh n-no… Greg, can you hear me?! Hey please say something, you can’t die-!” the young king pleaded, to which only one heard. The words rang in his mind over and over, ‘If the hero cycle ends, so does the world.’ It wasn’t going to end like this, was it? Tears stung the back of his eyes as he continued in vain to wake the Baron. “Please, it can’t end like this, for everyone’s sake p-please…”  
Stitches can’t remember much of what happened next, it was all a blur. Suddenly, T. was there with him, snapping him out of his shock and wiping blood off of him. The scientist asked him what happened, but his throat felt tight and he couldn’t piece anything together between choked sobs. 

“He can’t- he can’t die- I d-didn’t mean…” Is the most T. could manage to understand. 

“I can fix this, it’s okay.” He lied, “I can find a way to bring him back, just breathe- everything is going to be fine.” Stitches was shaking, T. had only seen him like this a few times, during the rule of Queen Rena. This wasn’t just about accidentally killing Greg, something more was scaring him. He was quickly looking around the room, as if someone else was going to suddenly show up. “Stitchy-”

There were purple tears pooling in his eyes. 

Despite his worry, he decided not to prod. “Listen to me, I’m going to need you to help me bring him to the lab, okay?”  
Stitches could only nod, quickly scrambling to help. 

T. didn't know what he was doing at all by promising to fix Greg. He was a computer scientist, not a medical scientist. In fact, he was terribly squeamish towards medical science and experimentation as a whole, it reminded him too much of when he was a child.  
But Stitches was his oldest friend. His first friend. He was currently having a panic attack, and T. was going to do everything in his power to help him. 

Everything including playing god and raising the dead. Over and over and over again. As many times as it took, as long as it helped Stitches. 

He would even trick their closest friends into stasis and clone them, anything for his first and closest friend.


End file.
